Talk:Nidalee/@comment-5259099-20131126080409/@comment-3323227-20131203003156
Most older champions have rediculous out dated mana costs and anivia is a very good example of that. Nidalee's heal used to cost 50 mana and then 55-80 and now 60-140. Traps need no such limiter and there is no reason for them to have a scaling mana cost. Of course you point out all the pros but ignore the cons. Her damage on Q got gutted and her base AD got reduced to make room for her innate passive changes and AD scaling. It makes no sense to have the skill have a scaling mana costr with the changes that I made to it so its given a flat mana cost between the minimal and max maan cost of the current version. I admit the cooldown interaction may be a bit much but then again you have little room to fit CDR in now. AP based auto attacks has Nidalee auto attacking more than poking and poking for less when she does poke. Have you ever laned as Nidalee? all you can do is auto attack. Look at most self target onlyu heals if you want the reason for her heal having a reduced mana cost but also keep in mind the base and AP ratio were reduced. Why are you comparing champion directly now? Did you like the shred when it was an AOE 40% shred? I should also note that you are looking at the un altered version in my champions page rather than the altered one in my blog post. The idea of Nidalee being able to change forms while CC'd does not mean she can use other abilities while CC'd and the damage reduction is a split second and only avialble when switching forms. Pounce Range is only doubled when an enemy is targeted. AD Nidalee is not in an optimal spot right now and there are more than enough matchups that would make you regret that choice. Q in human only has an AP ratio of 0.3 to 0.6 in human and 0.3 to 0.6 in cougar counting her passive which is the only thing that gives her Q an ap ratio. These are hardly high ap ratios given how the damage is calculated. Tools that were already avialble in Nidalee kit are now more accessable and your now comparing it to another champion. Javelin applies on hit effects after taking a big hit in the damage category but hey they also move slow at further range while going faster at short range like they would in real life. So? Orianna has much more to her kit than auto attacks in the laning phase and you complaing about Nidalee massive poke and want her not to be able to poke you. Improved but only when the new criteria for the heal is met. It weaker at full hp and full ap but stronger at low hp. You don't honestly think I beleive I'm some kind of champion balance GOD do you? I will be the first to admit that this is not a balanced kit but a very good template to start on for a rework. I reduced her current passive, made it better for sustained brush camping, and reduced her base AD in exhcnage for AP scaling because all Nidalee does pre-6 and mostly in human form is auto attack and nothing else. Someone like orianna has a dozen ways of harassing you. The Javelins are enchanted to deal more damage based on travel distance. There I answered all your sillyness and this is what you really should take from this - "You don't honestly think I beleive I'm some kind of champion balance GOD do you?" If it were up to me many other champions would get reworks on the same scale matching the kit density of pretty much every new champion. Want to know what I find to be the most toxic champions currently? Tryndamere, Nasus, and Teemo.